C'est si bon de souffrir
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Comment Peter s'était retrouvé là ? Attaché et prit pour cible par un renard en colère... c'était la merde.


**OS Peter/Void Pour l'anniversaire de Galifret H.M Peck**

 **Attention, présence Lemon, Bondage, léger SM, Bottom!Peter, viol.**

* * *

Peter avait si souvent rêvé de ce corps frêle à côté du sien, dans un lit, qu'il pourrait explorer à sa guise, embrasser ses lèvres, le caresser... C'est fou comme la vie peut vous jouer des vilains tour.

À présent attaché par des liens recouvert de sorbier, Peter souffrait le martyr. La douleur était tellement intense qu'il peinait à ne pas crier, et pourtant il était le grand et fier Peter Hale. Il serrait les poings, essayait de gérer la douleur en soufflant et serrant les dents. Pendant que Stiles se délectait de la situation. Enfin, Stiles... il avait la forme de Stiles mais ce n'était définitivement pas lui. On l'appelait le Nogitsune ou Void, parce que son cœur est rempli d'un vide immense qui a été remplacé par les ténèbres, par une colère tellement intense qu'elle est ingérable pour un être humain, voilà pourquoi il n'en était pas un. Void était un démon. Pas spécialement puissant comparé aux autres démons, mais il faisait largement le poids contre un loup-garou, et c'est ce qui comptait dans cette situation.

Void avait ce petit sourire en coin, celui-là même que Peter avait habituellement, tout en s'approchant de lui, son regard passant sur son torse nu avant de venir le caresser. Si on peut appeler ça une caresse, il l'empoignait plus qu'autre chose, avec force, le plaquant d'autant plus contre le grillage auquel il l'avait attaché. Il passa sa langue le long de son torse, récoltant sa douleur au passage dont il se régalait, il prenait tellement de plaisir à la souffrance des autres, ça le faisait presque bander... ah non, pas presque.

\- Allons, ne fait pas cette tête Peter, tu as toujours rêvé que Stiles te saute dessus, non ? Peter réprima un grondement, partagé entre la douleur toujours présente et le soulagement qu'il venait de lui procurer.

\- Je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça... en plus, tu n'es pas Stiles...

\- Oh, arrête tu vas me briser le cœur... ricana Void, se moquant ouvertement des sentiments du loup-garou. Je ne suis pas Stiles, je suis mieux que lui. Un petit rire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du loup.

\- Mieux que lui... ben voyons...

\- Bien sûr, et je vais te le prouver.

Le sourire ne quittait pas le visage de Void alors que sa main venait s'égarer sur le jean du Hale, défaisant la braguette avant de passer sa main à l'intérieur. Peter se tendit, retenant sa respiration tout en jetant un œil à Void pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il comptait faire. Croyez bien qu'il envisageait les pires scénarios, il n'allait quand même pas...

Ah non, apparemment il n'allait pas.

Void le fixait d'un sourire amusé alors qu'il lui caressait l'entrejambe, et cette fois c'était bien caresser. Peter ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou avoir encore plus peur pour la suite.

\- Tu sais, Peter, c'est tellement dommage... on aurait pu faire équipe et exterminer ces petits merdeux... mais tu as préféré les aider.

\- Pour quelque chose en échange...

\- Et tu crois que ça va me suffire comme excuse ? Non, Peter... je vais devoir te punir...

Le punir ? Plus que maintenant alors qu'il est attaché avec des cordes recouvertes de sorbier ? D'accord, maintenant il pouvait avoir peur. Void fit glisser le jean et le boxer du loup jusqu'à ses chevilles puis s'approcha du membre légèrement éveillé du Hale, se régalant de la douce odeur émanant de lui. Void s'amusait beaucoup avec Peter, le laissant cogiter entre peur et soulagement, douleur... et bientôt plaisir. Le loup ne devait même pas imaginer à quel point il s'en amusait.

Passant son nez dans la fine traîné de poils, Void se laissa guider jusqu'à l'objet de sa convoitise qu'il n'hésita pas à venir lécher tout le long. La queue de Peter ne tarda pas à tressauter, visiblement avide de plaisir et d'être soulagé pour un expert de la souffrance. Il continua à donner des petits coups de langues, passant ses lèvres sur le gland du Hale qui se cambrait légèrement, faisant cliqueter le grillage auquel il était accroché. Sa queue bandait de plus en plus fort, remuant à la recherche de plus, ce que Void ne lui donnerait pas, du moins pas encore, Peter avait trop de fierté pour le demander et l'autre adorait trop le torturer.

Peter commençait à être frustrer, il voulait sa queue dans sa bouche, qu'il le suce au lieu de se contenter de coups de langue... Il donna un petit coup de rein en grognant, mais Void en profita pour se reculer avec son petit sourire sadique. Il garda une petite distante et souffla doucement sur le membre, juste de quoi le faire frisonner et le crisper encore plus, ce qui arriva. Peter poussa un profond grondement alors que son érection devenait douloureuse. C'est comme s'il était sur le point de jouir, mais impossible de se libérer... ça le rendait dingue. Entre ça et les liens qui lui brûlait la peau, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester sain d'esprit, du moins autant qu'il puisse l'être, encore longtemps. Les lèvres de Void revinrent doucement frôler le bout, son regard plongé dans le sien, adorant y voir la frustration, la torture et la souffrance qu'il lui procurait.

\- Tu veux quelque chose, Peter... ? Le loup gronda de nouveau.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi... t'as vraiment de la chance que je sois attaché. Il essaya de se tirer sur ses liens pour appuyer ses propos, mais il se faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose et poussa un gémissement rauque.

\- Tu sais, j'adore les gens torturés comme toi... leur souffrance est vraiment délectable, et les rendre accro au plaisir et à la souffrance mélangés est d'autant plus facile...

\- ça s'appelle le SM ça, mets-toi à la page.

Pourtant Void ne cessa pas de sourire et c'est là que Peter sentit le doigt de celui-ci s'insinuer entre ses fesses pour caresser son intimité, ce qui le fit se crisper de nouveau.

\- Non !

\- Oh, j'adore la peur qui émane de toi à cet instant... mais ne craint rien, je vais prendre bien soin de toi...

Pourtant vu le ton qu'il employait, c'était d'autant plus flippant. Void ramena son doigt pour le sucer avant de recommencer à caresser l'endroit puis y pénétra le doigt, Peter était toujours crispé surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie que Void le fasse sien. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas lui qui décidait et Void comptait aller au bout des choses. Il recommença à passer sa langue le long du membre, histoire de décrisper le loup, ce qui marchait plutôt bien. Il continuait tout en commençant à bouger le doigt à l'intérieur, il sentait l'excitation de Peter, il le rendait fou. Et il adorait ça.

Tout le corps de Peter frémissait, partagé entre de multiples sentiments que Void s'amusait à amplifier de seconde en seconde. Son corps se cambrait, ses hanches bougeaient toute seule, à la recherche de plus, d'une libération que Void ne lui offrirait pas. Le renard suça deux de ses doigts pour continuer, élargissant un peu plus l'endroit et venant caresser la boule de plaisir qui fit gémir Peter. Il insista, mettant Peter dans tous ses états, avant de s'arrêter d'un coup. Il se mit un peu plus bas pour avoir accès à son cul et se mit à lécher l'intimité, plus toujours pour les gémissements et la frustration que pour le lubrifier.

Une fois qu'il eut terminer, obtenant un Peter tremblant de plaisir, le sexe tendu à l'extrême, il libéra son propre membre tendu lui aussi, et commença à se branler. Peter le regarda avec de gros yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Quoi ? Je pensais que ça se voyait... je me soulage.

\- Mais... l'air dépité de Peter était un régale à voir.

\- Mais quoi ? Tu veux quelque chose, Peter ? Le sourire en coin de Void lui fit comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire. Il déglutit, il ne voulait pas, mais il en avait tellement besoin... tellement... envie...

\- Prends-moi... soupira-t-il. Le sourire de Void s'agrandit.

\- C'est un bon loup ça...

Void n'en demanda pas plus et attrapa les jambes du loup-garou pour venir le pénétrer avec force, faisant hurler le Hale. Ce loup-garou si appétissant, intéressant et torturé... il allait se le garder sous le coude.

Void entama un profond va et vient, butant contre sa prostate à chaque passage, mais ils étaient déjà tellement excité qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils jouissent tout deux. Par la suite, Void détacha Peter qui se sentait horriblement lourd, même pour un loup-garou ce que venait de lui faire subir Void était assez dur. Il perdit connaissance quelques instants et quand il se réveilla, Void était en train de lui faire boire de l'eau en bouche-à-bouche et l'avait installé dans un canapé.

Apparemment, il comptait le garder en vie.

Et à cet instant, il le trouva absolument captivant. Il en profita même pour appuyer sur sa nuque et que le bouche-à-bouche devienne un baiser profond et sauvage... il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas juste un parfait petit soumis comme il avait l'air de le croire.

* * *

 **\- ...**

 **\- Hm ? Pas de question ?**

 **\- Pour le coup j'ai rien à dire...**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Vraiment.**

 **\- ... C'est pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ?! T'es jamais contente de toute façon !**

 **\- Mais j'ai rien dis !**

 **\- T'es nulle franchement, la prochaine fois je te fais pas lire, voilà ! *s'en va en claquant la porte***

 **\- ... Pas compris.**


End file.
